The Virus
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Akhirnya Yoochun sadar, ia bukan Tuhan ataupun Dewa. Ia manusia yang hanya dapat berencana dan berkaca. Kegagalannya dalam memvaksinasi puluhan virus dalam sekejap membuat segalanya menjadi rumit. Virus baru, kota mati dan masyarakat menjadi gila. The Walking-Dead. - YunJae/YooSu/ChangKyu. a DBSK fanfiction. Warning inside. RnR juseyo!
1. Chapter 1

Suara derap langkah menggema dikoridor sebuah gedung pencakar langit terbesar di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Sekelompok _namja_ dan _yeoja_ berpakaian serba putih yang seragam berjalan cepat disana. Air muka yang tampak tenang itu terlihat sedikit tegang dan kaku.

Beberapa dari mereka menenteng sebuah koper berisi tabung-tabung kecil berisi _liquid_ berwarna hijau keruh. Sedangkan seorang diantara mereka membawa setumpuk dokumen yang ditata apik.

Terlihat seorang _namja_ yang berjalan paling depan—menandakan jika dialah pemimpin rombongan tersebut. Berbelok ke koridor sebelah kanan dan menemukan sebuah pintu berdaun dua terbuat dari baja yang telah didesain khusus.

_Namja_ paling depan itu berdiri didepan sebuah monitor kecil disamping pintu. Sebuah sinar kecil secepat kilat menyambar—tepat mengenai wajah sang _namja_. Kemudian dimonitor itu mulai memindai data dari analisa kornea mata _namja_ tersebut.

**BIIIP**

Dan pintu itu pun terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

_Vans' Present_

**======================== THE VIRUS =========================**

_Disclaimers: God, their parents, and themselves_

_Warning: Shounen-ai, gore, thriller, a lil bit of angst and amburegul_

.

.

.

"Park Yoochun-_ssi_, aku harap kerjasama kita kali ini dapat memuaskan dan menuai hasil yang besar."

"Tentu saja, Hwang Joo-_ssi_."

_Namja_ yang tadi memimpin rombongan itu adalah Park Yoochun. Pewaris tunggal dari perusahan yang bergerak pada bidang farmasi dan perkembangan teknologi terbesar di Korea Selatan bernama Shinki _Inc._ yang dirintis oleh keluarga Park—yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya dalam bidang farmasi dan kedokteran.

Kini proyek terbesar yang sempat terhenti beberapa puluh tahun mulai digerakkan kembali. Proyek pembuatan vaksin penyembuh berbagai penyakit pada manusia yang bereaksi sangat cepat dalam hitungan hari bahkan jam. Proyek—atau mungkin **megaproyek** yang apabila berhasil dirancang akan diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru dunia dengan harga yang sangat tinggi juga dalam stok pasaran yang dibatasi.

Taktik jitu dalam pemasaran sangatlah penting untuk meraup keuntungan yang lebih besar.

Yoochun—sosok _namja_ tampan berpipi _chubby_ dan berkacamata—kali ini sukses memimpin rapat para pemegang saham dan investor. Senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Matanya menerawang jauh menghadap sebuah ruang paling khusus di gedung itu.

Sebuah ruangan yang ukurannya delapan kali delapan meter. Didalamnya terdapat beberapa rak berwarna putih yang diatasnya ada puluhan tabung reaksi berisi _liquid_ berwarna-warni. Sebuah mesin dan komputer canggih yang dirancang khusus pun ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

Tiga orang pekerja juga sedang berada didalamnya. Hanya di ruangan itu, siapapun yang masuk kedalamnya diwajibkan untuk mengenakan seragam laboratorium khusus yang disediakan oleh perusahaan. Seragam yang dirancang untuk menjaga laboratorium khusus itu agar tetap higienis dan terbebas dari kuman dan bakteri yang berada diudara luar.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, _namja_ tampan itu pun meninggalkan ruangan besar tersebut dengan senyuman yang senantiasa terpatri dibibirnya. Dibenarkannya letak jas mewah yang dikenakannya. Memasuki lift, berniat kembali ke ruangan pribadinya yang terletak di lantai paling atas gedung.

Yoochun memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Duduk diatas kursi kebesarannya dengan tenang sebelum nada dering ponsel miliknya menginterupsi.

"_Yeobeoseyo,_ Minyoung-_ah._ Kenapa kau menelponku secepat ini, _chagi_? Apa kau merindukanku?" sapanya pada sang penelepon yang diakhiri dengan gurauan.

Suara kekehan lembut seorang _yeoja_ menyambutnya dari _line_ seberang.

_/ "_Anida_, _chagiya_. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika Park _abeoji_ datang ke apartemen kita. Katanya ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan." /_

"Ah.. _Appa_ sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak langsung datang ke kantor saja dan malah kesana?" Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya heran sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

_/ "_Mollayo_. Mungkin ini masalah pribadi. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Tidak baik membiarkan orang tua menunggu terlalu lama." /_

Yoochun tertawa renyah mendengar suara cerewet _yeoja_ tunangannya itu. "Iya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," guraunya lagi

_/ "_Nde_. Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya dulu. Hati-hati di jalan, jangan terlalu terburu-buru. _I miss you, chagi-_" /_

"_Miss you too_," Yoochun melepas ponsel yang tadi sempat menempel panas ditelinganya. _Namja_ Park itu beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya yang nyaman lalu menyambar sebuah tas kantor yang tergeletak diatas meja tamu.

Yoochun dengan langkah tenang memasuki lift khusus yang hanya boleh digunakan untuknya. Menekan tombol yang mengarahkan lift tersebut turun ke _basement_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh kau, Yoochun-_ah_."

"A—_appa_-.."

"Kau tahu bahwa proyek itu sengaja dihentikan puluhan tahun lalu karena enam puluh lima persen efek samping kemungkinan akan bekerja. Adalah suatu hal yang paling mustahil—ingin menyamai kuasa Tuhan dalam menyembuhkan penyakit? Jangan biarkan obsesi gila para tetua yang sudah mati itu tertanam dalam otakmu, Yoochun-_ah_!

"_Appa_ merasa tidak pernah mengajarimu hal seperti itu. Setiap hal pasti ada sisi positif dan negatifnya, Yoochun-_ah_. Jangan lupakan itu."

Tuan Park menghela nafas berat. Rasa kecewa pada sang putra tak sebanding dengan rasa khawatirnya yang kian menganga lebar.

Ia baru saja pulang ke Korea Selatan setelah beberapa minggu menyelesaikan penelitiannya di Australia tentang pembuatan _antidote_ bisa ular mamba hitam—ular yang tercatat sebagai salah satu ular paling berbahaya dan berbisa di dunia. Dan kini ia harus dihadapkan dengan kabar bahwa sang putra satu-satunya mengembangkan kembali vaksin yang pernah diteliti oleh para tetua keluarga Park puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Yoochun menatap datar sang _appa_. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding ruang tamu. Sesampainya ia ke apartemen yang ditempatinya bersama sang tunangan, _appa_nya—Park Yoohwan langsung mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan sengit seputar megaproyek yang tengah digarapnya itu.

Ia tahu, sangat tahu jika Tuan Park akan menentang keras tindakan sepihaknya perihal megaproyek. Tapi berdasarkan analisa data dan dokumen rahasia para tetua Park yang sempat dilakukannya bersama beberapa ahli farmasi terbaik Seoul, vaksin yang menjadi objek megaproyeknya itu dapat menjadi sebuah _masterpiece_ dalam dunia farmasi.

Satu-satunya vaksin yang dapat menawarkan segala racun seperti _antidote_, menangkal virus pada sel dan aliran darah, serta membunuh bakteri yang menyerang organ tubuh manusia.

Sempurna, sangat sempurna.

Diliriknya Minyoung, sang tunangan yang sedang menyibukkan dirinya didapur untuk membuatkan makan malam. Namun sebenarnya Yoochun tahu, _yeoja_ cantik itu berusaha tidak terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan kerja perusahaannya. Apalagi dalam keadaan tegang seperti ini. Dia pasti berusaha menghindar dari pertengkaran antara Yoochun dan Tuan Park.

"_Appa_ tidak akan ikut campur lagi mengenai hal ini. Kau sudah dewasa, dan _appa_ harap kau pasti dapat membedakan antara yang benar dan yang salah. Tapi _appa_ hanya ingin memastikannya sekali lagi-.."

Tuan Park menghela nafas berat lalu kemudian menatap Yoochun penuh harap. Tetapi reaksi yang kepala keluarga Park itu dapatkan hanya tatapan datar sang putra.

"Aku yakin dapat mengatasinya sendiri, _appa_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Gilyoung-_ssi_, hati-hati dengan tabung itu. Jangan sampai jatuh," nasihat seorang _yeoja_ yang mengenakan seragam lab khusus perusahaan Park. Yeoja tersebut mendekap sebuah map berisikan data-data penelitian pengembangan vaksin megaproyek. Membandingkan data kemarin dengan data yang dia dapatkan hari ini. Tangannya yang satu lagi memegang sebuah pena yang tengah bergerak menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas data.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Gilyoung itu menaruh beberapa tabung reaksi diatas meja laboratorium. Tangan bersarung tangannya dengan cekatan namun tetap berhati-hati memindahkan sebuah _pipet_ dari satu tabung ke tabung yang lainnya.

Mencoba meneteskan _liquid_ hijau yang menjadi objek megaproyek Shinki _Inc._ pada beberapa cairan kimia lainnya.

Tidak hanya ada dua orang disana. Ada seorang _namja_ lagi yang sedang bertugas menata tabung-tabung reaksi berdasarkan nama dan kandungan zat. Namun tiba-tiba saat Gilyoung dan _namja_ itu tidak sengaja saling bersinggungan—tangan _namja_ itu mengenai tangan Gilyoung yang kebetulan tengah mengangkat tabung vaksin hingga mengakibatkan hilangnya keseimbangan Gilyoung.

**PRANG**

_Yeoja_ satu-satunya yang berada disana sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tabung pecah tadi.

Semua mata terbelalak lebar.

_Liquid_ berwarna hijau pekat itu perlahan menyurut—seolah terserap lantai dan terbang tertiup angin. Menghilang begitu saja.

Sayang, ruangan laboratorium khusus itu tidak dirancang untuk kedap udara, hanya kedap suara. Dan lubang udara yang letaknya berada dibawah samping meja lab itu mengarah tepat ke luar ruangan tersebut.

Seperti vaksin lainnya yang terbuat dari inti virus yang sifatnya dapat menyebar lewat udara, vaksin itupun memiliki sifat yang sama—menyebar melalui udara.

.

.

.

.

.

Rutinitas seperti kantor-kantor pada umumnya yang selalu sibuk tiap harinya. Shinki _Inc._ pun mempunyai rutinitas dan kesibukan yang sama. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di koridor seperti biasa. Obrolan ringan beberapa pegawai pun dianggap biasa.

"Eunhwi-_ya_, apa kau sibuk hari ini?" seorang _namja_ bermata sipit menghampiri seorang _yeoja_ berambut pendek yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru menuju lift yang berada tak jauh dari sana. _Namja_ itu berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan _yeoja_ yang disukainya tersebut.

"Sepertinya begitu, Kangmin-_ssi_. Park _sanjangnim_ memintaku membereskan laporan keuangan bulan ini, dan _sanjangnim_ menyuruhku untuk menyerahkannya sabtu besok," tolak _yeoja_ tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada _namja_ yang dipanggilnya Kangmin itu.

Kangmin mendesah kecewa. Tapi dirinya mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin lain kali."

Eunhwi mendecakkan lidahnya kala memperhatikan monitor kecil samping pintu lift yang menunjukkan letak lift itu berada. Lift yang akan ia naiki berada belasan lantai diatasnya—dalam artian ia harus sedikit lama menunggu.

Kangmin belum beranjak dari samping _yeoja_ itu. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan gestur dari Eunhwi yang sudah sejak lama ia sukai. Namun usahanya tetaplah tidak membuahkan hasil. Penolakan dan selalu penolakan yang ia terima.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu, _eoh_?"

**TRING**

"Dasar _namja_ aneh—"

"AWAS, EUNHWI-_YA_!"

"KYAAAAA~!"

Eunhwi berteriak histeris saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang tersaji tepat didepan matanya sendiri.

Beberapa orang yang tampak mengerikan keluar dari lift dengan suara geraman yang tak kalah mengerikannya.

Pakaian mereka kotor oleh darah segar yang bahkan darah itu masih mengalir deras dari luka-luka seperti bekas gigitan dan cakaran dimana-mana, juga mulutnya yang menganga lebar seperti binatang buas.

Tubuh _yeoja_ itu bergetar hebat. Kangmin, _namja_ yang baru saja berdiri disampingnya, yang terus mencoba mengobrol dengannya, yang selalu ia tolak kehadirannya—kini tengah menjerit dan meronta kesakitan.

Dikerubungi oleh makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

Lidah _yeoja_ itu kelu untuk bergerak. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba sakit untuk sekedar berteriak. Sendi dan otot tubuhnya seakan mati rasa untuk sekedar merangkak—menjauh dari mimpi paling buruk dalam mimpi terburuk itu sendiri.

Namun akhirnya ia dapat kembali berteriak kencang saat salah seorang makhluk ia menoleh padanya dengan mulut yang penuh oleh seongok tulang berdaging bersimbah darah. Tatapan makhluk itu berbeda. Tatapan seperti binatang liar yang menemukan tangkapan yang besar.

"KANGMIN-_SSI_! ANIYAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

"BLOCK SELURUH PINTU MASUK DAN KELUAR GEDUNG! TUTUP AKSESNYA BAGAIMANAPUN CARANYA. USAHAKAN JANGAN SAMPAI ADA YANG KELUAR DARI GEDUNG ATAU MASUK KE DALAM GEDUNG!"

Seorang _namja_ kekar berseragam militer memberikan intruksi pada satu peleton tentara menggunakan pengeras suara. Mata tajamnya menatap tegas pada seluruh bawahannya.

Setelah membubarkan diri dan para tentara itu pun segera melaksanakan komando dari sang Komandan.

Tiba-tiba tiga puluh menit yang lalu, bagian kepolisian dan kemiliteran Seoul digemparkan dengan adanya laporan dari seorang yeoja yang mengaku sebagai salah satu karyawati Shinki _Inc._, perusahaan yang memproduksi obat-obatan legal terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Awalnya semua pihak tidak mudah percaya, tentu saja. Namun suara jeritan dan geraman mengerikan yang saling bersahutan terdengar dari sambungan telepon tersebut. Dan saat dilacak asal sambungan itu, ternyata benar—telepon itu berasal dari Shinki _Inc._

"Lapor, Komandan Oh. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Sang Komandan, Oh Jihoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada salah satu bawahannya yang datang melapor padanya. Kemudian Jihoo berjalan mengikuti sang bawahan yang mengantarkannya menuju orang yang katanya ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Dia sedang menunggu didalam, Komandan."

"Baiklah. Kembali bertugas!"

"Siap, Komandan."

Setelah kepergian sang bawahan, Jihoo pun memasuki tenda yang diarahkan bawahannya itu. Diedarkan tatapannya yang tajam itu ke segala penjuru tenda darurat yang terbilang besar. Akhirnya ia menemukan seorang _namja_ cantik yang mengenakan kemeja lusuh sedang duduk menyandar pada sandaran kursi dengan raut wajah yang lelah.

"Apa kau yang ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Jihoo.

_Namja_ cantik itu yang mendengar suara seseorang dengan segera menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap lawan bicara. "Apa kau Komandan disini?" tanya namja itu lirih. Suaranya yang lembut sedikit bergetar ketakutan. Entah karena apa.

"Iya. Dan ada perlu apa kau denganku? Aku harap apa yang ingin kau bicarakan adalah hal yang penting. Karena-"

"Aku satu-satunya pegawai Shinki _Inc._ yang bisa keluar dari sana dengan selamat."

"…—!"

.

.

.

.

.

======================== T B C ==========================

Vans' cuap:

iHola, reader-ssi~ pasti pada bosen liat Vans lagiii Vans lagi yang nongol bawa ff baru. Hehe :D Entah kenapa malam ini Vans ngerasa semangat ngetik. Dan bukannya ngelanjutin ff yang lama, ini malah bikin yang baru lagi. Hedeuh~ ==" #plak

FF ini nekat Vans buat dan publish karena Vans inget, selama Vans main di fandom ini, Vans belum nemu ff dengan genre seperti ini. Mungkin ada, tapi jujur Vans belum pernah nemu. Mungkin reader-ssi ada yang pernah baca yang seperti ini di fandom screenplays?

Karena di fandom anime ada beberapa yang kayak gini (zombie, gore, bunuh-bunuhan, darah-darahan *?*). Terakhir Vans baca sekitar empat tahun yang lalu (lama banget ya? XD).

Ceritanya terinspirasi dari Resident Evil live actionnya, tapi Vans usahakan tidak terlalu sama dengan filmnya. Maaf kalau gaje dan amburegul *bow*

Yang sudah menyempatkan baca, gomawo ne?

Tapi Vans menghargai sekali sama reader yang mau kasih review. Kamsahamnida~ ^^ *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

Suasana makan malam yang tenang di sebuah apartemen mewah milik putra tunggal keluarga Park. Tak ada percakapan yang hangat dimeja makan. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan pelan antara peralatan makan yang digunakan.

Tiga orang berada pada satu meja makan yang sederhana. Tuan Park, Park Yoochun dan Minyoung.

Dua orang paling muda disana hanya bungkam—rasa segan menyergap mereka kala melihat tatapan yang berbeda dari kepala keluarga Park itu. Yoochun paham jika sang _appa_ masih merasa kecewa padanya. Tapi apa mau dikata—nasi sudah menjadi bubur—dirinya sudah kepalang basah. _Namja_ itu telah menggaet beberapa pemegang saham dan investor yang tertarik dengan keuntungan yang akan didapatkannya dari megaproyek itu. Dana yang sudah diperolehnya pun tidak dapat ia tarik kembali.

**Ddrrrrtt ddrrrrrtt**

Getaran ponsel memecah keheningan makan malam itu. Yoochun mencoba mengabaikannya kali ini. Namun getaran ponsel—yang sempat berhenti beberapa sekon sebelum bergetar kembali—selama hampir tiga menit itu akhirnya dapat mengalihkan perhatian namja bermarga Park tersebut.

"Maaf, aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu."

"Hn. Sepertinya memang ada hal yang genting," Tuan Park berucap tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari meja makan.

Yoochun beranjak dari kursinya menuju meja kecil disamping _pantry_ dapur. Dahinya bergerenyit heran saat melihat nomor pemanggil yang tertera.

_'Nomor kantor polisi? Ada apa ini?'_

Dengan perasaan tidak nyaman yang mulai bergejolak, Yoochun pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

**KLIK**

"_Yeobeoseyo_?"

.

.

.

_Vans' Present_

**======================== THE VIRUS =========================**

_Disclaimers: God, their parents, and themselves_

_Warning: Shounen-ai, gore, thriller, a lil bit of angst and amburegul_

.

.

.

"Hosh.. Hosh-.."

Yoochun berlari menuruni tangga apartemen mewahnya yang berlantai dua. Tangannya dengan terburu-buru mengancingkan jas mahalnya. Raut wajahnya tampak berantakan.

"_Oppa,_ tasnya sudah siap. Barang-barang yang _oppa_ minta juga sudah aku masukkan-" Minyoung berusaha mengejar langkah kaki panjang tunangannya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat kebingungan dan khawatir. Sesaat setelah Yoochun menerima telepon tadi, _namja_ tampan itu langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Tunangannya juga yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menyiapkan barang-barang Yoochun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, _oppa?_"

"Kau tenang saja. Tetap disini dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya," sahut Yoochun sambil memakai sepatunya tanpa menoleh kearah Minyoung.

Minyoung menatap kepergian Yoochun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapannya menerawang jauh kedepan. Perasaan buruk yang menyergapnya sejak tadi siang tidak dapat ia abaikan begitu saja.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, _chagi-.._" lirihnya.

_Yeoja_ berambut kecoklatan itu menghampiri sofa lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana. Diliriknya sebuah bingkai foto diatas nakas samping sofa yang berisi foto dirinya bersama Yoochun satu bulan yang lalu, tepat dihari pertunangan mereka.

Minyoung kembali menerawang. Pikirannya hari ini sudah lari kemana-mana, selalu tidak fokus saat mengerjakan sesuatu. Jantungnya pun beberapa kali terasa berdebar kencang. Padahal ia tidak melakukan aktivitas berat apapun.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Diliriknya kembali foto itu. Senyuman _casanova_ milik Yoochun—yang mampu membuat semua _yeoja_ luluh dibuatnya—terpatri disana.

Minyoung jadi ingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat itu ia baru saja diputuskan oleh (mantan) kekasihnya, secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Park Yoochun yang ternyata adalah relasi sang ayah.

Setelah beberapa hari mereka mengakrabkan diri, _namja_ pewaris Shinki _Inc_. itu ternyata malah dijodohkan dengannya. Tentu saja Minyoung merasa senang. Yoochun itu seorang _namja_ yang tampan, cerdas, pandai berbisnis dan pastinya juga mapan dalam segi materi.

Persis seperti pangeran yang Minyoung impikan sedari kecil. Namun satu hal yang selalu Minyoung ragukan dari tunangannya itu.

Cinta.

Ya, cinta.

Meskipun kini mereka tampak mesra dan saling membuat nama panggilan satu sama lain, namun Minyoung menyadarinya. Hati Park Yoochun tidak ada padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish~ Minggir sedikit. Beri aku jalan!"

Terlihat kerumunan orang berdesak-desakkan diluar gedung Shinki _Inc_. Mereka semua—yang ternyata adalah wartawan—tampat berteriak-teriak meminta penjelasan dari pihak terkait.

Berita menyebar begitu cepat. Entah siapa yang telah membocorkannya kekhalayak ramai. Karena kurang dari dua jam setelah pelaporan itu, para wartawan dari berbagai media sudah berkumpul disana.

"_Yeorobun,_ tolong perhatiannya sebentar!" seru seorang _namja_ berseragam polisi datang menghampiri kerubunan para wartawan tersebut.

Serempak semua mata para pencari berita itu mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara. Terlihat seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi menjulang berseragam polisi lengkap dengan sebuah jubah panjang—yang menandakan namja itu bukanlah seorang polisi biasa.

"_Nuguseyo?_" tanya seorang wartawan.

"Shim Changmin _imnida._ Inspektur polisi Seoul," ucap _namja_ itu dengan intonasi yang penuh dengan ketegasan.

Suasana yang tadinya memanas mulai tenang kembali. _Namja_ yang mengaku bernama Shim Changmin itu menaiki undakan sebuah batu yang tidak jauh dari sana. Mata _bambi_nya menatap tajam para wartawan.

"Saat ini, situasi didalam sana benar-benar dalam kekacauan-"

Semua menyimak perkataan sang Inspektur yang kini sedang berdiri tegap dihadapan mereka. Tidak menoleh sedikitpun meski suara derap langkah beberapa tentara melewati mereka. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka sudah menyiapkan alat perekam suara, menyiapkan catatan, dengan kamera yang tetap menyala.

"Kami himbau kepada masyarakat sipil untuk menjauh dari tempat ini minimal dalam radius lima belas kilometer. Jika perlu, siarkan berita pada seluruh masyarakat Seoul untuk segera mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman diluar kota-"

"Tunggu sebentar, Shim Changmin-_ssi_-" sela seorang wartawan _namja_ bertubuh mungil berkalungkan logo sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang penyiaran—dengan nama asli Kim Junsu. _Namja_ berkacamata itu bertanya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada sang Inspektur.

Changmin berdeham pelan sebelum memberikan gestur mempersilahkan Junsu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir jika dengan perkataanmu itu akan semakin memperkeruh keadaan yang sedang kacau ini, Inspektur? Bukankah kau tahu, media dapat memperkeruhnya dengan berbagai macam spekulasi seputar hal yang sedang terjadi didalam Shinki _Inc._ dan dengan perkataanmu tadi—yang menyarankan untuk memberitahu seluruh warga Seoul untuk mengungsi keluar kota, apakah itu tidak aneh? Apakah akan akan sebuah bom serupa bom atom yang akan meledak? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sana? Kenapa kepolisian dan militer mencoba menutupinya dari media dan malah memerintah kami—wartawan—seperti itu?!" cerocos Junsu tajam.

Perkataan _namja_ bertubuh mungil dan berkacamata itu sontak membuat semua wartawan yang ada disana berbisik-bisik heboh. Ada benarnya juga. Sebenarnya seberapa besar kekacauan yang sedang terjadi di Shinki _Inc._ hingga membuat sang Inspektur polisi memerintahkan wartawan untuk menyebarkan berita seperti itu?

"Tidak ada hal yang akan aku jelaskan lagi pada kalian. Hal itu lebih dari wewenangku disini. Jika ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, sebaiknya kalian bersabar. Namun hal yang paling utama sebagai aparat dan pelindung masyarakat sipil adalah mendahulukan keselamatan masyarakat tersebut-

"-Dan kalian sebagai awak media—penyalur informasi pada masyarakat, sebaiknya ikut bekerjasama dalam hal ini. Tugas kalian sekarang adalah: silahkan kembali ke kantor penyiaran kalian secepat mungkin, dan beritakan bahwa akan ada serangan besar-besaran di Seoul. Beritakan juga kalau Seoul sudah harus dikosongkan dalam tenggat waktu satu kali dua-puluh empat jam dari sekarang. Kalian mengerti?"

Para wartawan yang sempat terpana mendengar perkataan Changmin hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun membubarkan diri. Berlari dengan cepat menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir di halaman gedung Shinki Inc. yang telah dipenuhi mobil-mobil polisi dan militer.

Changmin—masih dengan air mukanya yang tenang namun menghanyutkan itu masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Pikirannya melayang sesaat sebelum sebuah suara kembali menginterupsinya.

"_Jeogiyo,_ Shim Changmin-_ssi_, apa Park _sajangnim_ ada disini?"

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya guna melihat orang yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara. Tentu saja menunduk karena posisi Changmin masih berdiri diatas undakan batu.

Dilihatnya _namja_ bertubuh mungil dan memakai kacamata beserta _namja_ bertopi—sepertinya teman _namja_ mungil itu—tengah berdiri kurang lebih dua meter dihadapannya. _Namja_ itu—wartawan yang menanyainya dengan pertanyaan cepat yang membuat telinganya berdengung sesaat.

"Aku belum tahu keberadaan _CEO_ Shinki _Inc._ itu. Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau melaksakan tugas yang tadi kuperintahkan?" tanyanya sengit.

Junsu memasukan alat tulisnya kedalam tas punggungnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _handy-cam_ dari dalam benda tersebut. "Aku adalah pencari berita. Tugasku adalah mencari berita aktual secara terperinci. Bukan untuk menurutimu, Inspektur Shim," ujar _namja_ berkacamata itu tak kalah sengit.

Matanya yang agak sipit menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Begitupun Changmin yang menatap Junsu dengan sorot mata yang kurang lebih sama dengan Junsu. Namun lebih datar dan dingin.

"Terserah padamu. Apapun yang terjadi, bukan tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya. Sekarang kau bisa melakukan apa saja sesukamu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kauingat-"

Changmin maju satu langkah. "Jangan ganggu siapapun. Baik itu polisi, militer, ataupun orang Shinki _Inc._-.. Itupun jika masih ada," sang Inspektur berkata dengan nada rendah diakhir kalimat seolah sedang bergumam.

Junsu mengerenyitkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu dengan _'jika ada'_?" ia mengaktifkan alat perekamnya tanpa disadari oleh Changmin.

Namja bertubuh tinggi yang berprofesi sebagai Inspektur polisi itu hanya bersidekap dengan bibir yang menyeringai kecil. "Silahkan kau cari tahu sendiri. Pikirkan dengan keras sekeras kekeraskepalaanmu itu. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi. Tapi biar kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Kim Junsu-_ssi._ Sebelum temanmu yang satu itu mati berdiri-" tunjuknya pada _namja_ bertopi dibelakang Junsu.

_Namja_ itu kini tampak gelisah—tak hentinya menengok ke belakang. Sepertinya ia berkeinginan untuk lari dari tempat itu. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya _namja_ bertopi itu akhirnya berani membuka suaranya. "Junsu-_ya_… To-tolong berikan kunci mobilnya padaku-"

Junsu mendengus mendengar permintaan rekannya yang satu itu. "Lee Hyukjae-_ssi,_ kenapa kau jadi berubah pikiran? Bukannya tadi kita sudah sepakat kalau akan tetap tinggal disini?!"

_Namja_ bertopi yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itupun meraih tangan Junsu. "Junsu-_ya,_ sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. _Palliwa,_ Suie.." Hyukjae mencoba menarik tubuh Junsu. Namun Junsu tetap bersikeras untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Hyukkie. Jika kau tidak mau bersamaku lagi, terserah! Ini kunci mobilnya-" Junsu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci mobil dengan gantungan kunci lumba-lumba. "Aku akan mencari berita sendiri. Kau pulang saja sana," ujarnya ketus.

Junsu memalingkan wajahnya kearah Changmin yang masih tetap pada posisinya semula. Setelah menerima kunci mobil tersebut, Hyukjae langsung berjalan setengah berlari menuju tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil tadi. Mobil itu terparkir tepat ditepi jalan yang mengarah menuju gedung Shinki _Inc._

Mobil sudah terlihat, beberapa meter didepannya. Iapun memasuki mobil kantor yang dibawanya bersama Junsu tadi. Entah mengapa kini perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Sebenarnya ia merasa buruk sudah meninggalkan Junsu sendirian ditempat yang belum ia ketahui seberapa berbahayanya konflik yang terjadi. Namun kali ini ia lebih menuruti perasaannya.

**TOK TOK**

Hyukjae menengok ke kaca pintu mobil. Dapat dilihatnya seorang _namja_ yang memakai pakaian kantor berlumuran darah. Iapun menurunkan kaca pintu mobilnya. "O—_omo.._ Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau kenapa?" sahutnya panik.

Segera dibukakannya pintu mobil, "Ayo cepat masuk. Akan aku antarkan kau ke rumah sakit," ucapnya sembari memapah _namja_ asing itu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah itu, Hyukjae pun kembali memasuki mobilnya dari arah yang berlawanan. Distaternya mobil lalu kemudian mengemudikannya dalam kecepatan normal.

"_Jeogi-.._ Kumohon bertahanlah. Kita akan segera sampai."

_Namja_ asing berlumuran darah itu mengerang pelan. Matanya terpejam erat dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran dipelipisnya.

Hyukjae yang panik makin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Matanya sesekali melirik _namja_ asing yang tengah kesakitan disampingnya. Entah darimana datangnya _namja_ tersebut. Namun Hyukjae tak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan nyawa _namja_ disampingnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat mengapresiasi semangatmu, Junsu-_ssi._ Kalau begitu, sekarang mari ikut denganku. Ada beberapa hal yang akan aku memuaskan rasa penasaranmu-"

Changmin serta Junsu yang mengikuti dibelakangnya berjalan menuju sebuah tenda darurat yang berukuran paling besar diantara tenda-tenda yang ada. Para anggota polisi dan tentara berseliweran kesana-sini. Entah apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan, Junsu tak tahu pasti. Mereka semua terlihat sibuk dan terburu-buru. Mustahil baginya untuk menginterupsi tugas para aparat tersebut hanya untuk bertanya tentang apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Kedua _namja_ berbeda tinggi tubuh itu masih tetap bungkam, bahkan saat mereka sampai di tenda itupun mereka masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Mata sipit Junsu sedikit membeliak saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya kini sedang duduk diatas sebuah kursi kayu—berpakaian lusuh dengan beberapa bercak darah disana. Iapun segera menghampiri seorang _namja_ cantik yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Joongie_-hyung, wae geurae?_ _Neo gwaenchana?_"

Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik yang dipanggil Junsu tadi ternyata adalah sepupu Junsu yang memang bekerja di Shinki _Inc._ sebagai pegawai biasa.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan mata bulatnya yang menawan. Namun mata itu memancarkan ketakutan dan kegelisahan dari tatapannya. "Suie-.." panggilnya agak tercekat. Jaejoong memeluk Junsu dengan erat. Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Changmin masih berdiri kaku disamping Junsu. Ditolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Tak jauh dari berdirinya ia terdapat dua orang _namja_ dengan seragam militer lengkap tengah memperhatikan mereka. Changmin membungkuk sebentar sembari menyapa dua _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu, "_Annyeong haseyo,_ Komandan Oh, Kapten Jung."

Dua _namja_ kekar berseragam militer itu juga balas membungkuk pada inspektur muda Seoul tersebut. _Namja_ jangkung bermarga Shim yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi Kepala Kepolisian Korea Selatan itu kini ada bersama mereka. Terjun langsung ke lapangan guna menyelidiki kasus yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

"Inspektur Shim, ada beberapa hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus menunggu kehadiran _CEO_ Shinki _Inc._, Park Yoochun-_ssi,_" ucap Jihoo. Tatapan tajam matanya pun beralih pada dua _namja_ berpakaian kasual yang berdiri disamping Changmin. "Dia Kim Jaejoong, satu-satunya saksi mata yang dapat bertahan hidup dalam kejadian ini-" Jihoo mencoba menerangkan pada Changmin perihal _namja_ berpakaian lusuh—yang berparas menawan itu.

Namun tak lama kemudian tatapan tajam Jihoo beralih pada _namja_ berkacamata yang satunya, Junsu. Changmin yang mengerti arti tatapan sang Komandan pun melirik Junsu sesaat sebelum menjelaskan, "Dia Kim Junsu, wartawan keras kepala yang nekat bertahan disini. Tenang saja, Komandan Oh. Dia dibawah pengawasanku mulai saat ini," jelasnya mencoba meyakinkan Komandan dan Kapten militer didepannya.

Kapten Jung Yunho yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya membuka suara, "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita duduk dulu dengan tenang sambil menunggu Park Yoochun-_ssi_ tiba."

Akhirnya semua _namja_ yang ada di tenda besar itu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi-kursi kayu yang memang tersedia disana. Junsu dan Jaejoong duduk bersebelahan didekat sebuah meja rakitan yang diatasnya ada seperangkat komputer dan beberapa monitor kecil disekelilingnya. Sedangkan tiga _namja_ lain—yang bukan masyarakat biasa itu mengobrol serius tak jauh dari keberadaan Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Sepuluh menit sudah mereka menunggu. Namun orang yang ditunggu belum juga tiba. Sesekali Changmin yang sudah merasa bosan mencoba mengusir rasa bosannya dengan berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memainkan ponsel canggihnya. Inspektur polisi itupun sesekali melirik Junsu yang masih anteng mengobrol ringan dengan Jaejoong yang masih saja tertunduk lesu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Junsu kini adalah tanggung jawabnya—berada langsung dibawah pengawasannya. Ia harus bekerja lebih keras mulai dari sekarang. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa _namja_ mungil berkacamata satu itu pasti akan berguna nantinya. Entah apa yang dimaksud, tetapi Changmin selalu yakin pada intuisinya itu—yang terkadang memang berfungsi sangat baik.

**SREEET**

"Maaf menunggu lama!"

Semua mata pun tertuju pada asal suara. Seorang _namja_ berbalut jas semi-formal yang menggendong sebuah ransel dipunggungnya. _CEO_ Shinki _Inc._, Park Yoochun.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun menggeram frustasi setelah mendengar pengakuan saksi mata yang juga salah satu karyawan di perusahaannya itu. Sebuah kesalahan fatal—yang entah bagaimana awal terjadinya hal tersebut. Megaproyeknya kini hancur sudah. Yoochun pun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Benar-benar tidak tahu!

Obrolan serius yang panjang bersama para petinggi militer dan polisi itu belum membuahkan solusi yang dapat memecah jalan buntu masalah yang terjadi. Terlebih mereka belum tahu benar—dalam artian melihat secara langsung—apa yang terjadi didalam sana. Namun berdasarkan kabar yang Jaejoong sampaikan tadi, membuat mereka antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

Ia sempat terkejut saat melihat keberadaan seseorang disana. _Namja_ manis yang lebih pendek darinya—yang bernama Kim Junsu itu. Tak menyangka jika Junsu akan berada disana, melihat betapa bodohnya ia.

Kim Junsu, kekasihnya semasa kuliah dulu—yang kini menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

Yoochun memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mencoba berpikir keras guna mencari alternatif pemecahan masalah yang kini tengah dihadapinya. Sebenarnya tidak akan menjadi hambatan jika saja ruang lingkupnya hanya meliputi Shinki _Inc._ Tetapi ini menyangkut keselamatan seluruh warga kota Seoul bahkan Korea Selatan!

Tiba-tiba Yoochun membuka matanya. Ada beberapa hal yang mungkin dapat membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalah—hal itu berkelebatan dalam otaknya yang terbilang jenius. _Namja_ bermarga Park itu segera menuju seperangkat komputer yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Komandan Oh, apakah aku boleh menggunakan komputer ini?" tanyanya pada Jihoo yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan kepala darinya.

Sebagai seorang pewaris perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang teknologi dan farmasi, tentu saja tidak hanya persoalan bisnis saja yang ia kuasai. Ia dituntut untuk menguasai teknik komputerisasi dan pengetahuan akan obat-obatan. Yoochun mulai mengotak-atik program komputer didepannya itu dengan raut wajah yang serius.

_Namja_ tampan itu mencoba membuka sebuah situs yang dikhususkan untuknya guna memasuki _data base_ dan operasi sistem Shinki _Inc._ Situs ini sengaja dibuatkan oleh sang _appa_ untuk mengatasi keadaan darurat yang bisa kapan saja terjadi didalam perusahaan itu. Dan kini situs itu benar-benar dibutuhkan olehnya. _Appa_nya memang pemikir yang sangat hebat.

"Inspektur Shim, Komandan Oh, Kapten Jung—adakah dari kalian yang dapat menghubungi bagian pertahanan wilayah untuk segera menaikkan _'Tembok Darurat'_ itu?" pinta Yoochun dengan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komputer didepannya.

Tiga _namja_ berseragam itu mematung sesaat setelah mendengar permintaan _namja_ _CEO_ Shinki _Inc._ itu. "Darimana kau mengetahui tentang tembok itu, Yoochun-_ssi?_" gumam Yunho dengan nada rendah yang terdengar seperti menggeram.

"Kalian jangan salah sangka dulu. Tentu saja aku tahu karena memang kami yang merancang sistem _'Tembok Darurat'_ itu. Mungkin hanya Presiden dan para Menteri saja yang mengetahuinya, karena ini memang data_ top secret-_" Yoochun mencoba menjelaskan agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara meraka dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

"Tolong jangan terlalu membuang banyak waktu, karena mungkin—"

Ucapan Yoochun terhenti saat melihat layar monitor komputer yang berukuran lumayan besar itu menampakan sebuah rekaman. Tadi sebelumnya _namja_ tampan itu berbicara sambil membuka akses seluruh CCTV yang terpasang ditiap sudut kota Seoul. Bertepatan pada kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya, nampak sebuah rekaman yang menampilkan seorang _namja_ yang tengah meronta dan berteriak kencang karena ada bagian tubuhnya yang tercabik.

Dapat terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana makhluk yang sedang bergelut dengan _namja_ bertopi itu mencabik tangan sang _namja_ malang tersebut. Nampak sang _namja_ tergeletak ditengah jalan dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Ia masih hidup, namun sepertinya sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk bangkit. Sedangkan makhluk menyeramkan itu terus saja menyerangnya dengan membabibuta.

Semua mata yang menyaksikan menatap tak percaya. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Tubunya bergetar, terisak hebat. Junsu memicingkan matanya. Seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, mata sipit Junsu membelalak lebar.

Pakaian itu..

Topi yang dikenakan _namja_ malang itu..

"Bukankah itu temanmu yang tadi, Junsu-_ssi?_"

.

.

.

======================== T B C ==========================

.

.

.

Vans' cuap:

iHola, reader-ssi~ Vans balik lagi bawa chapter lanjutan The Virus. Semoga suka dengan lanjutannya :D

Maaf kalo chapter yg satu ini rancu dan ngelantur. Kalo ada yg salah, tolong dikoreksi, ne? :)

**jema Agassi-ssi**: Iya, ularnya sengaja dibawa ke Aussie karena di Afrika kurang peralatan. Tadinya mau di Jerman, cuman keknya Aussie lebih cocok. Wkwkwk xD #ngaco

Gomawo yang sudah mampir, ripiu, bahkan follow ff Vans^^ *bows*

**FlowAara23 | DasyatNyaff | | Seth Chaos | zahra32 | nabratz | jema Agassi | zuzy delya | JN Malfoy | VanHunHan2**


	3. Chapter 3

Malam yang terasa begitu mencekam menguar disegala penjuru sebuah kota yang terbilang maju. Semua orang berbondong-bondong keluar dari kediamannya dengan membawa barang-barang seadanya—yang sekiranya dapat mereka bawa. Mobil-mobil berlalu-lalang dengan ramainya. Seluruh alat transportasi difungsikan seoptimal mungkin paska merebaknya berita untuk segera mengosongkan kota dalam waktu satu kali dua-puluh empat jam.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, peduli apa dengan orang disekitarnya. Yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan nyawa masing-masing beserta keluarga tercinta. Itulah yang kini terdoktrin didalam otak semua orang. Egois? Memang. Tapi sekali lagi, siapa yang peduli?

Termasuk _yeoja_ cantik satu ini. Setelah menonton televisi yang menayangkan berita tentang merebaknya isu penyerangan kota Seoul secara besar-besaran, _yeoja_ itu kembali teringat akan sang tunangan yang baru saja berangkat dari apartemen dengan tergesa-gesa.

_Yeoja_ yang ternyata Minyoung itu yakin bahwa hal tersebut berkaitan langsung dengan Yoochun, sang tunangan. Maka dari itu dengan sigap ia langsung berganti pakaian untuk kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Shinki _Inc_.

Akhirnya setelah melewati jalanan yang ramai dan sedikit merepotkan, ia pun sampai ditempat tujuan. Ditepikan mobilnya dihalaman perusahaan raksasa itu. Keningnya berkerut heran saat melihat banyak anggota kepolisian dan militer yang berkumpul didepan pintu masuk Shinki _Inc_. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya sedang memasang plang-plang baja dipintu masuk Shinki _Inc_.—yang tentu saja ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Karena nyatanya, pintu masuk gedung tersebut sangat besar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" jemari lentik _yeoja_ cantik itu mengusap stir mobilnya gelisah dengan mata yang tetap menatap kegiatan diluar sana.

.

.

.

_Vans' Present_

**======================== THE VIRUS =========================**

_Disclaimers: God, their parents, and themselves_

_Warning: Shounen-ai, gore, thriller, a lil bit of angst and amburegul_

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau berganti pakaiannya dulu, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Kau terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan baju itu-"

Yoochun berdiri disamping Jaejoong yang baru saja menenangkan dirinya disudut tenda. _Namja_ cantik itu semakin terguncang dengan adanya rekaman yang tidak sengaja terlihat oleh mereka semua. Bisa dibilang karyawannya itu mengalami trauma yang lumayan berat. Tetapi Yoochun dapat memakluminya, karena bagaimanapun melihat kejadian semengerikan itu didepan matanya sendiri—ditambah kenyataan bahwa hanya ia yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat—tentu saja membuat mentalnya sedikit terguncang.

_Namja_ bermarga Park itupun menyadari betapa besarnya kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. _Appa_-nya selama ini memang benar. Ia hanya terburu oleh nafsu—nafsu sesaat yang akhirnya hanya berujung pada penyesalan mendalam.

Jika saja ia tidak bersikeras membuat vaksin itu, mungkin semua hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti, _sajangnim,_" gumam Jaejoong dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Mungkin kau bisa memakai kausku. Itupun jika kau mau-"

Suara _baritone_ itu mengejutkan mereka berdua. Yoochun dan Jaejoong pun segera membalikkan badannya. Seorang _namja_ berseragam militer dengan postur tubuh yang gagah menghampiri mereka. Senyum kecil menghiasi bibir bentuk hati yang unik miliknya.

"Ah, Kapten Jung. Terima kasih atas tawarannya," Yoochun tersenyum lega. Matanya melirik pada Jaejoong yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Sedangkan Kapten Jung segera mengulurkan tangannya pada _namja_ cantik dihadapannya. "Mari ikut denganku," ujarnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sembari meraih uluran tangan _namja_ berseragam militer itu lalu mengikuti langkah Kapten tersebut.

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya. Malam telah telah merajai hari. Tidak ada bulan maupun bintang yang menghiasi langit malam, entah mengapa. Apakah mungkin karena bulan dan bintang pun mengetahui akan bahaya yang sedang dan akan terjadi sekarang? Naluri alam memang tidak dapat diragukan.

_Namja_ tampan bermarga Park itu kemudian merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mendial sebuah nomor guna menghubungi seseorang.

"_Yeobeoseyo, app-_"

_/ "Yoochun_-ah_, ada dimana kau sekarang? _Appa_ baru saja sampai didepan gedung perusahaan." /_

"Ah, aku sedang ada di tenda besar depan taman, _appa_-…"

_/ "Baiklah, _appa_ akan segera kesana-" /_

"_Ye, appa, arasseo._"

**KLIK**

Yoochun menghela nafas berat. Kepalanya hampir pecah karena masalah ini. Agak sulit untuk menemukan jalan keluarnya, karena bagaimana pun ia tidak mengetahui awal permasalahan ini dengan detil. Dari yang sudah Jaejoong ceritakan pun hanya berupa garis besar masalah yang sedang terjadi. Bukan awal dan asal-muasalnya.

AH! _Namja_ tampan itu tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu. Kalaupun benar makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu tercipta akibat vaksinnya yang gagal, berarti semua itu berawal dari ruang laboratorium khusus yang dirancang oleh dirinya sendiri. Karena yang Yoochun ketahui, vaksin itu tidak diperbolehkan dibawa ke luar ruangan oleh siapapun terkecuali dibawah pengawasannya secara langsung, serta ada kamera _CCTV_ yang terhubung langsung dengan kantornya yang terletak dilantai paling atas gedung Shinki _Inc_.

Kamera?

Kamera! Ya, kamera!

Dengan terburu-buru Yoochun memasuki tenda kembali. Menempatkan tubuhnya diatas kursi yang menghadap monitor utama komputer yang ada disana. Jemarinya bergerak dengan cepat pada _keyboard_. Mata sipitnya terpaku pada layar, merekam setiap informasi yang masuk melalui lensa matanya yang kemudian disampaikan oleh syaraf sampai ke otaknya.

Semua masalah pasti selalu akan ada jalan untuk menyelesaikannya. Hanya saja manusia harus memeras otak untuk mencari jalan tersebut.

Yoochun berdeham saat usahanya mampu membuka akses komputerisasi Shinki _Inc_.

**_Processing, please wait . . ._**

_Loading Data_

1%

15%

45%

60%

85%

99%

'_GOTCHA!_'

.

.

.

.

.

**TEEET **

**TEEET**

**TEEET **

**TEEET**

"_PERSIAPAN SELESAI. TEMBOK DARURAT SIAP DINAIKKAN. HARAP JAGA JARAK AMAN ANDA._"

Sebuah suara menggema ditiap sudut kota Seoul. Peringatan Awas level dua terus berulang beberapa kali sebelum dinding baja yang dirancang khusus yang mengelilingi kota Seoul naik ke permukaan.

Kota yang tadinya bagai kota-tanpa-tidur kini benar-benar seperti kota mati. Seluruh penduduk kota Seoul baru saja meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun nyatanya, tidak ada yang seratus persen berhasil di dunia ini.

**BRUG**

**SSSSHHHH**

**TEEEEET**

"_Eomma, appa_! TOLONG AKU! Jangan tinggalkan aku! _Jebbal_-… _hiks_"

Seorang _yeoja_ remaja meraung dalam tangis mengais-ngais dinding baja itu. Percuma rasanya saat mengetahui jika dia ditinggalkan sendiri di tempat yang sesunyi ini. _Yeoja_ itu kemudian mencoba menegakan tubuhnya. Dia melangkah dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Entah apa yang ia perbuat tadi sampai-sampai membuatnya tertinggal oleh orang-orang—bahkan orang tuanya.

Niatnya yang ingin menyelamatkan sang kekasih tanpa mengindahkan orang tuanya kini berujung petaka. Sang kekasih yang terus berada dalam pikirannya itu kini entah kemana perginya. Dia benar-benar sendiri sekarang.

_Yeoja_ itu mempercepat langkahnya tak tentu arah. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah mencari jalan keluar dari kota tersebut hidup-hidup. Dia menyesal karena tidak mendengar perkataan _umma_ dan _appa_-nya. Sangat menyesal.

Dihentikannya langkah saat melihat siluet disebuah gang kecil yang dihimpit dua gedung kedai. Matanya menyipit mencoba menangkap gambaran lebih jelas tentang bayangan itu. Setelah hampir berjarak sepuluh meter lebih dekat, _yeoja_ itu lalu berlari menghampiri siluet menyerupai manusia tersebut dengan antusias. Setidaknya ada teman dalam pencariannya, pikirnya.

Namun senyum penuh antusias itu seketika memudar saat menyadari bahwa sosok itu berbeda. Sosok itu berjalan terseok dengan pakaian yang carut marut dikenakannya. Sekujur tubuhnya berlumuran darah dengan wajah yang terlihat liar seolah berhasrat untuk menelannya kala itu juga. Mulutnya yang terbuka lebar berlelehkan saliva dan darah yang amat banyak. Suara aneh seperti geraman anjing berasal dari sosok itu.

Tubuh _yeoja_ itu bergetar hebat. Tangisnya pecah kembali. Dan sebuah teriakan yang amat kencang memecah keheningan di malam sunyi kota kematian Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar sepuluh orang berkumpul di sebuah meja besar dalam tenda darurat militer. Mereka nampak membicarakan hal serius perihal masalah yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Tembok darurat sudah dinaikkan. Kota Seoul sekarang berada dalam status Awas Level Dua. Menurut data yang baru saja kami peroleh, 89% penduduk masyarakat sipil yang menetap di Seoul telah mengungsi ke beberapa kota diluar wilayah. Jumlah itu sudah termasuk aparat kepolisian dan militer yang bertugas mengawasi penduduk di perbatasan. Sisanya, 11% belum diketahui dan dinyatakan hilang," jelas seorang _namja_ berambut ikal dan berwajah manis bersergamkan seragam polisi berwarna biru—yang sedikit berbeda dari polisi yang bertugas disana.

Cho Kyuhyun, _namja_ berwajah manis tersebut merupakan seorang anggota kepolisian divisi Pengamanan Wilayah Kota. Ia ditugaskan untuk mengawasi dan mengontrol setiap batas wilayah yang berbatasan langsung dengan kota Seoul, sekaligus sebagai informan yang menyampaikan keadaan wilayah juga penduduk dari pusat perbatasan dan sebaliknya.

Inspektur Shim Changmin bersidekap. Bola matanya bergerak mengamati orang-orang yang menampakkan raut wajah yang beragam. Pengamatannya terhenti saat melihat _namja_ wartawan keras kepala yang kini berada dalam pengawasannya duduk disamping seorang _namja_ cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong. _Namja_ bernama Kim Junsu itu baru saja selesai menangis. Matanya sembab oleh air mata. Mungkin kematian tragis rekannya itu membuatnya terguncang hebat.

Satu menit memperhatikan Junsu, Changmin pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Komandan Oh Jihoo yang menampakkan raut wajah yang keras. Bosan dengan keheningan yang melanda, _namja_ jangkung itu pun membuka suaranya, "Apakah ada petunjuk lain, Park Yoochun-_ssi_?" ucapnya seraya menatap Yoochun yang tampak tegang ditempat duduknya.

Yoochun menghela nafas dalam mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, "Ada kemungkinan hal ini terjadi karena vaksin yang sedang dalam penilitian mengalami _malfunction,_ atau mungkin terjadi adanya kesalahan teknis dari pihak kami. Tapi untuk kemungkinan yang lainnya, belum ditemukan adanya kejanggalan yang berakibat fatal seperti ini dalam aspek yang lain," jelas _namja_ _CEO_ Shinki _Inc_. tersebut. Diliriknya sang _appa_ yang menghela nafas berat.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa setiap kamera didalam gedung, Yoochun-_ah_?" tanya Tuan Park. _Namja_ paruh baya itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi kayu yang didudukinya.

"Sudah, _appa._ Hanya saja kamera yang terpasang di laboratorium baru yang kurancang itu tidak terdapat dalam sistem _general,_ karena kamera tersebut hanya berpusat diruang kantorku, _appa-_" Yoochun menundukkan kepalanya. Semua terjadi karena kelalaiannya. Dirinya yakin sembilan-puluh sembilan persen bahwa masalah ini berasal dari vaksin megaproyeknya. Namun apa yang memicu terjadinya hal tersebut belum ia ketahui dengan jelas.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui, Yoochun-_ah_…"

Yoochun mengalihkan atensinya kepada sang appa. "Apa itu, _appa_?"

Tuan Park kembali menghela nafasnya berat. Diedarkan pandangannya sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataanya. "Sebelum itu, apakah vaksin itu dibuat berdasarkan resep dasar dari buku tua keluarga Park yang tersimpan di mansion Sangdam-_do_, Yoochun-_ah_?"

Yoochun tersentak, "_Ye_, _appa_-"

"Jadi benar. Sebenarnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat Yoochun masih berumur lima tahun, aku sempat tergiur dengan proyek pembuatan vaksin ini. Tetapi aku tahu, dalam setiap langkah aku tidak boleh gegabah.

"Maka dari itu aku membuat beberapa eksperimen yang berkaitan dengan vaksin tersebut. Karena berdasarkan perhitunganku waktu itu, _liquid_ yang disebut vaksin itu mempunyai potensi yang sangat besar untuk bermutasi menjadi virus yang baru. Dengan kata lain, aku pernah membuat beberapa _liquid_ yang sama namun berbeda fungsi, yaitu sebagai penawar racun yang diakibatkan virus tersebut. Aku menghabiskan waktu belasan tahun untuk menelitinya-…"

Semua yang berada ditenda luas itu langsung membelalakan matanya tak percaya saat mendengar pengakuan yang sangat mengejutkan dari Tuan Park. Tuan Park yang satu ini memang sangat jenius dan teliti dalam setiap langkahnya yang penuh akan perhitungan yang cermat. Pantas saja jika ayah kandung Park Yoochun itu beberapa kali dianugerahi Nobel dunia.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita mendapatkannya?" tanya salah seorang _namja_ berseragam polisi bernama Ok Taecyeon.

"Data aslinya berada di ruangan pribadi keluarga Park di Bank Swiss-"

Mendengar itu, beberapa dari mereka menampakkan raut wajah putus asa.

"Tapi-…"

Serempak mereka kembali mengalihkan atensinya kepada _namja_ paruh baya itu. "Kurasa salinannya masih aku simpan di brangkas ruanganku. Aku harap data itu masih ada, Yoochun-_ah_," lanjut Tuan Park seraya menatap Yoochun penuh arti.

Yoochun yang baru berhasil mencerna penjelasan _appa_-nya tersebut langsung mengerenyitkan dahinya yang terbilang lebar. "Apa yang _appa_ maksud itu gulungan kertas yang ada dalam tabung berwarna silver yang ada di brangkas itu?"

Tuan Park menganggukkan kepala. Membenarkan tebakan dari putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita ambil keputusan sekarang juga. Caranya adalah dengan memasuki gedung dan mengambil tabung silver itu, lalu membuat penawar tersebut. Itu jalan satu-satunya yang harus kita hadapi," tutur Changmin sembari menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku setuju dengan Inspektur Shim. Itu merupakan jalan satu-satunya untuk mengatasi masalah ini, sekaligus untuk mencegah semakin merebaknya virus-" ujar Tuan Park.

Beberapa detik dalam keheningan, Komandan Oh beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja yang dipenuhi dengan perangkat komputer yang tak jauh dari sana.

Matanya menatap tajam setiap layar kecil yang menampakan gambar sisi kota Seoul yang ditangkap kamera _CCTV_. Sesekali ada siluet menakutkan yang sempat terekam kamera. Komandan itu yakin jika siluet tersebut merupakan milik makhluk menyerupai _zombie_ itu.

"Jika memang itu jalan satu-satunya-.."

Semua mata sontak tertuju pada _namja_ bertubuh kekar tersebut.

"Mari kita lakukan!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Vans' cuap:**

**Maaf karena lama apdet. Akhir-akhir ini Vans kurang gairah ngetik, jadi tolong dimaklum ya.. Hehe :D *tebar permen***

**Semoga suka dengan chap yang satu ini. Udah mah lama apdet, pendek lagi. Hedeuh -_-**

**Vans suka ketawa kalo liat grafik viewers ff punya Vans. Yang ripiu segini, yang bacanya lebih puluhan kali lipat. Tapi gak pa pa deh. Berarti banyak juga yang suka baca ffnya Vans, walopun cuma fave atau follow doang bahkan jadi silent reader. Ibarat kayak penulis buku, kita gak akan tau siapa aja yang udah baca buku ciptaan kita, karena gak ada konfirmasi alias jejak sama sekali ke kita sebagai penulis. Yang kita tahu cuman jumlah buku yang dibeli sama pembaca. Seneng juga sih, ada sebanyak itu yang baca. Wkwkwkwk :D**

**Yang udah berbaik hati ngeripiu, fave, follow ffnya Vans, terima kasih banyak. Jasa kalian adalah bahan bakar utama Vans buat ngetik. Walaupun cuman ada satu atau dua, Vans sangat berterima kasih dan menghargai itu semua. Buat silent readers, ayo dong, tunjukin diri kalian. Kalo kita udah saling kenal 'kan lebih enak. Mau kasih masukan juga boleh aja :D**

**Maaf cuapnya kepanjangan. Gkgkgkgk xD Sok atuh diripiu~ **


	4. Chapter 4

Rembulan perlahan menampakkan wujudnya diangkasa raya. Menggantung disana begitu indahnya. Cahayanya yang keperakan menerangi permukaan bumi, jatuh tepat pada benua Asia bagian timur.

Kini sebuah Negara digemparkan dengan peristiwa misterius yang melibatkan militer Angkatan Darat di tengah ibukota. Korea Selatan, salah satu Negara Asia yang maju dan sangat berkembang pesat dalam perekonomiannya. Negara keras akan budaya yang mengakar ditengah masyarakatnya.

Negara itu sekarang tengah dilanda tanda tanya besar dari penduduknya, masyarakatnya. Ibukota yang menjadi kebanggaan rakyat Korea Selatan, Seoul, kini sedang dalam keadaan yang di mana semua rakyat tidak tahu-menahu tentang apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja penduduk yang berdomisili di kota besar tersebut berbondong-bondong mengungsi ke kota maupun daerah sekitarnya, yang mana para penduduk menampakkan raut wajah yang beragam yaitu bingung, cemas dan panik.

Berita yang tersiar dimedia mampu membuat seluruh masyarakat negeri ginseng tersebut kalang kabut. Karena berdasarkan hal yang disampaikan pada kabar tersebut, akan ada penyerangan besar-besaran di Seoul. Apa perang saudara antara negaranya—Korea Selatan dan negara saudara seibunya, Korea Utara, akan terulang kembali? Tentu hal ini menjadi sebuah kabar yang sangat amat buruk.

Sebuah dinding baja tebal setinggi sepuluh meter tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan. Membuat semua terkejut. Dari mana datangnya dinding itu?

Terdengar isak tangis dari beberapa orang yang melihat dinding itu berdiri dengan kokohnya mengitari kota Seoul. Bahkan ada seorang ibu yang meraung—memohon agar dinding itu diturunkan karena salah satu putrinya masih berada didalam kota tersebut. Namun para petugas yang berada disana hanya dapat memandang iba pada _yeoja_ paruh baya tersebut.

Sebagian penduduk yang tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi masih menunggu jemputan yang disediakan para petugas didekat dinding baja itu. Beberapa dialihkan ke kota dan daerah sekitar yang sekiranya cukup aman dari jangkauan kota Seoul.

Seorang _namja_ berpakaian rapi dan berjaket tebal berjalan diantara rombongan penduduk yang tengah duduk didekat pos petugas dengan diiringi beberapa _namja_ lain dibelakangnya. Orang-orang yang melihat sosok tersebut sontak berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kearah _namja_ tersebut. Senyuman ramah sebagai balasannya dari _namja_ yang tak terbilang muda lagi itu. Matanya yang sipit menatap sekitar dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Pak Wali Kota, apakah tidak sebaiknya Anda duduk dan beristirahat barang sebentar saja? Sudah seharian ini Anda tidak dapat beristirahat-.." seorang _namja_ asisten dari _namja_ paruh baya itu—yang ternyata Wali Kota Seoul—bertanya dengan sopan.

Langkah sang Wali Kota terhenti. Dibalikkan tubuhnya kearah _namja_ muda yang berada disampingnya itu. "Apa kalian lelah? Jika memang, tidak ada salahnya kalian beristirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan tugas kalian kembali. Masih ada hal yang harus aku lakukan. Kalian kembalilah ke pos. Aku akan berbincang sebentar dengan beberapa penduduk dan para wartawan disana-" ucapnya ramah dengan senyuman yang masih terhias dibibirnya.

Asisten dan beberapa namja _bodyguards_-nya langsung membungkuk dalam pada sang Wali Kota. "Maaf, pak Wali Kota. Kami tidak bermaksud demikian. Kami hanya mengkhawatirkan Anda yang seharian ini disibukkan dengan jadwal yang sangat padat hingga lupa beristirahat-"

Wali Kota Seoul itu menepuk pelan pundak asistennya beberapa kali sebelum membalas perkataan namja tersebut, "_Gwaenchana._ Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa beristirahat sambil mengobrol dengan para penduduk. Tidak perlu cemas."

_Namja_ asisten dan para _bodyguards_ itu menatap haru pada sang Wali Kota yang terkenal akan keramahannya tersebut. Dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, sang Wali Kota yang seharusnya menjadi orang yang paling dilindungi malah terjun langsung ke lapangan. Bertegur sapa dengan para petugas dan penduduk. Seakan tidak adanya celah diantara langit dan bumi.

Salah satu dari bodyguard berbadan kekar dalam rombongan itu maju kedepan menghadap sang Wali Kota, "Kami akan mengantar Anda ke tempat yang Anda tuju, pak Wali Kota."

"Baiklah, mari kita teruskan," ujar sang Wali Kota sembari mengangguk. Dan akhirnya mereka pun kembali meneruskan langkah mereka, menyusuri dinding dan bertemu dangan para penduduk yang mengungsi.

.

.

.

_Vans' Present_

**======================== THE VIRUS =========================**

_Disclaimers: God, their parents, and themselves_

_Warning: Shounen-ai, gore, thriller, a lil bit of angst and amburegul_

.

.

.

**TAK**

**SREEEET**

Selembar karton besar berguratkan garis-garis tentu arah terhampar diatas meja rakit yang kokoh. Karton itu penuh dengan garis dan huruf kecil. Bertintakan gelap dengan latar putih—atau nama lainnya hitam diatas putih.

"Ini adalah denah gedung Shinki _Inc._ Seperti yang kalian ketahui, gedung Shinki _Inc._ terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Gedung A dan Gedung B. Ruanganku dan laboratorium itu ada di Gedung A, lantai teratas. Sedangkan ruangan milik Appa ada diseberangnya, Gedung B-" Yoochun menjelaskan tentang denah yang baru saja ia buat pada semua namja yang ada di tenda utama tersebut.

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang. "Perjalanan kita mungkin akan sedikit memakan waktu. Karena kedua gedung yang luas ini-"

"Kenapa kita tidak menggunakan helikopter saja? Bukan 'kah gedung ini mempunyai _helipad_ diatas sana?" seorang _namja_ menyela perkataan Yoochun. _Namja_ bermarga Park itu pun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau bisa, aku pun tidak akan pusing seperti ini. Sebagai perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang teknologi dan farmasi, tentu kami tidak akan merancang desain dan kemanan gedung secara sembarangan. Shinki _Inc._ hanya dapat diakses melalui jalur darat. Kaca gedung yang kami gunakan pun memiliki kualitas yang paling baik dan anti peluru. Dengan kata lain, satu-satunya cara untuk masuk kedalam gedung adalah-…" Yoochun mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"…-kita harus 'merangkak' dari bawah."

Semua _namja_ yang berkumpul itu mendesah pelan. Hal yang lumayan berat jika memang jalan yang harus ditempuh adalah melalui pintu masuk gedung tersebut. Mereka semua tentu sudah tahu bahaya apa yang akan mereka hadapi didalam sana.

"Kenapa kita tidak membunuh semuanya saja? Hanya yang didalam gedung 'kan? Tidak masalah-"

"Tutup mulutmu, Wooyoung-_ssi_!" sentak Komandan Oh pada salah satu bawahannya yang tadi menyela ulasan Yoochun dengan nada meremehkan. _Namja_ bernama lengkap Oh Jihoo itu kembali memperhatikan denah gedung dengan seksama. Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang _namja_ cantik yang kini sedang duduk disamping wartawan yang dibawa Inspektur Shim itu. Pakaian yang dikenakan _namja_ cantik itu sudah berganti dengan kaus hitam berlengan panjang yang terlihat longgar ditubuhnya, warna yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_…"

Semua atensi mengarah pada Komandan Oh. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa keluar dari gedung itu? Apa yang kauceritakan tadi tidak menjabarkan bagaimana kau dapat keluar dengan selamat dari sana-"

Semua mata seketika tertuju pada Jaejoong yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia menghampiri meja lalu memperhatikan denah dengan lamat-lamat. Sebagai satu-satunya korban yang selamat dari kejadian mengerikan itu, ia tentu wajib memberitahukan cara dan jalan bagaimana ia dapat keluar dari gedung maut tersebut. Jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang lentik menelusuri tiap garis pada denah itu. Kemudian mengetuk-ketukkannya diatas denah tersebut tepat pada sebuah bagian paling ujung garis.

"Aku keluar melalui celah gudang arsip bagian belakang. Dibagian belakang ini biasanya jarang ada pegawai disana karena berada di koridor paling ujung dan paling bawah. Jadi kemungkinan makhluk-makhluk itu ada di tempat ini sangat kecil-.."

Jaejoong menatap Komandan Oh yang berada dihadapannya. Ia menelan ludah kasar, "Aku sarankan kalian jangan menggunakan lift. Karena saat aku didalam sana, aku hampir disergap makhluk mengerikan itu saat aku baru saja keluar dari lift. Gunakanlah tangga darurat. Setidaknya jika ada makhluk itu, kalian tidak terlalu terpojok saat saling berhadapan nanti-"

"Apa kau gila?! Menggunakan lift adalah jalan tercepat agar kita bisa sampai disana. Gedung itu mempunyai puluhan lantai untuk sampai ke lantai yang paling atas. Tentu akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama."

"A-aku…"

"Taecyeon-_ssi,_ tolong dengarkan penjelasan Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_ terlebih dahulu. Penjelasannya kini sangat penting bagi kita untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Baiklah, Jaejoong-_ssi._ Silahkan diteruskan."

Jaejoong menatap Kapten Jung yang baru saja membelanya dari selaan _namja_ yang bernama Ok Tacyeon itu seraya menaik-turunkan kepalanya pelan. Ia pun kembali menatap denah diatas meja dengan seksama sebelum kembali meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Yang aku tahu, di setiap gedung memiliki dua buah tangga darurat. Masing-masing terletak didalam gedung bagian sampingnya. Aku sendiri bekerja di lantai tiga-puluh tiga Gedung B-"

Jaejoong menghentikan penjelasannya. Mata doenya menatap satu persatu wajah namja yang berada disana. Raut wajah serius nampak pada wajah mereka.

Changmin beranjak mendekat pada denah diatas meja. Inspektur Polisi Seoul itu mengamati dengan cermat tiap sudut gambaran ruangan yang tergaris disana.

"Ah. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail mengenai gedung Shinki _Inc.,_ Yoochun-_ssi_?"

Yoochun maju beberapa langkah menghampiri _namja_ jangkung itu. Tangannya ia letakkan diatas meja dengan mata yang tertuju pada denah.

"Sebenarnya setiap pintu dalam kedua gedung ini hanya dapat dibuka oleh orang dalam saja. Orang-orang tersebut meliputi seluruh karyawan yang bertugas, kecuali bagian gudang. Penerapan sistem _scanning_ pada setiap pintu diharapkan dapat memperkecil kemungkinan terjadinya pencurian. Pada setiap kartu tanda pegawai yang kami berikan terdapat sebuah barcode untuk mengakses semua pintu gedung. Tapi khusus untuk laboratorium, ruanganku dan ruangan milik _Appa,_ memiliki sistem yang berbeda dari semua pintu gedung.

"Laboratorium khusus yang berada tepat dibawah lantai ruanganku aku rancang sendiri akses masuknya, yaitu menggunakan _scanning_ kornea mataku. Sedangkan ruanganku dan _Appa_ mempunyai sistem yang sama, menggunakan _password,_" jelas _namja_ tampan itu panjang lebar.

Tatapannya sempat terpaku pada _namja_ manis yang sedang berdiri disamping Jaejoong. _Namja_ manis yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya itu tampak memperhatikan denah dengan serius. Namun segera dialihkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Karena bagaimana pun ia sudah mempunyai seorang tunangan. Walaupun kini jantungnya kembali berdentum kencang—yang disebabkan hadirnya sang pujaan hati yang lama sudah tidak ia temui, dia berusaha untuk menutup hatinya dari sang cinta lama.

Inspektur Shim menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. _Namja_ jangkung itu kemudian melihat ke sekeliling. Tiga orang tentara, tiga polisi dan empat penduduk sipil ada disini. Otaknya berpikir dengan keras menyusun strategi yang jitu untuk merangsek masuk kedalam gedung dan mampu keluar hidup-hidup.

Changmin tersentak saat sebuah strategi terlintas diotaknya yang jenius.

"Sistem pengamanan Shinki _Inc._ memang tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Sulit untuk membuka akses semua pintu melalui komputer. Komandan Oh, sebaiknya kita membentuk tiga tim inti, masing-masing beranggotakan delapan orang. Tim Satu bertugas untuk masuk ke Gedung A. Tim Dua, Gedung B. Sedangkan Tim Tiga melakukan pantauan disini, mengabarkan keadaan setiap lantai. Bukan 'kah kita mempunyai akses untuk pantauan _CCTV_ dalam gedung? Kita dapat memanfaatkan hal tersebut."

Semua orang mengangguk paham. Komandan Oh setuju dengan apa yang usulan _namja_ jangkung itu. Komandan Oh kembali membuka suara, "Untuk Tim Satu yang akan mengawal Park Yoochun-_ssi,_ aku, Wooyoung dan empat orang prajurit lain yang akan maju. Tim Tiga, Kadet Cho Kyuhyun dan Inspektur Shim beserta Tuan Park dan Kim Junsu-_ssi._ Sedangkan Tim Dua-.." Tatapan Komandan Oh beralih pada Jaejoong yang berdiri kaku disamping Junsu.

"Kim Jaejoong-_ssi,_ kami bergantung padamu-"

.

.

.

.

.

"Joongie-_hyung,_ apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junsu pada _namja_ cantik yang merupakan sepupunya, Jaejoong.

_Namja_ cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mencoba tersenyum pada Junsu. Ia tahu bahwa sepupunya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya, terlihat dari guratan wajah yang terpancar dari _namja_ manis berkacamata itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Su-_ie._ Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak dapat mundur, karena berhasil tidaknya misi kita kali ini tergantung dari Tim Dua yang bertugas membawa data pemusnah virus itu. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lagi yang berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan itu, Su-_ie-_… _hiks_." Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya itu Jaejoong langsung menubrukan dirinya pada pelukan Junsu. _Namja_ manis yang berprofesi sebagai wartawan itu pun menerimanya dalam dekapan.

Sembari mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong yang terisak pelan, ia berdoa dalam hati agar misi ini dapat berjalan dengan lancar dan tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa—walaupun ia sedikit sangsi akan hal tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jaejoong pun melepaskan diri dari Junsu. Namja cantik itu mengusap wajahnya. "Baiklah, Su-_ie._ Ayo kita masuk kedalam tenda-" ajaknya pada Junsu yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

Dan mereka pun kembali memasuki tenda utama.

Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah sudut tenda sebelah kanan. Disana ada Kapten Jung Yunho dan Kadet Ok Taecyeon yang tergabung dalam Tim Dua bersama dengan dirinya.

"Oh, Jaejoong-_ssi,_ sebaiknya kau memakai rompi anti peluru ini. Mungkin agak kesulitan saat pertama kali. Tapi nanti kau akan terbiasa-" ujar Yunho sambil memberikan sebuah rompi anti peluru pada Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Taecyeon sendiri sudah berganti pakaian menggunakan seragam militer lengkap. Meskipun Taecyeon adalah seorang polisi, namun _namja_ tersebut memilih menggunakan seragam militer karena cocok untuk digunakan dalam situasi seperti ini.

**SRET**

Nampak Komandan Oh yang baru saja memasuki tenda bersama beberapa orang prajurit yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Prajurit-prajurit tersebut akan ditugaskan masuk kedalam Tim.

Sementara itu, terlihat Yoochun, Tuan Park, Changmin dan Kyuhyun tengah sibuk didepan komputer. Yoochun memberi petunjuk pada Kyuhyun bagaimana cara mengakses komputerisasi perusahaannya. Beruntung karena Kyuhyun memang sangat ahli dalam bidang komputer sehingga ia cepat memahami apa yang diajarkan Yoochun.

"Baiklah, kurasa semuanya sudah siap," sahut Yoochun sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Semua orang yang berada dalam tenda itu kemudian berkumpul ditengah tenda yang luas tersebut, berbaris dengan rapi berdasarkan tim masing-masing. Oh Jihoo yang bertugas sebagai komandan dalam misi ini maju kedepan. Memberikan beberapa patah kata dan motivasi pada semua orang yang ada disana.

"Sebagai seorang prajurit, adalah sebuah kehormatan apabila seandainya salah satu diantara kita gugur di medan perang. Tetapi bagaimana pun juga, tetap berusaha dan berdoa semoga kita dapat selamat dan dapat keluar kembali hidup-hidup. Musuh yang kita hadapi kali ini bukanlah makhluk biasa.

"Dan kalian—prajurit yang dengan gagah beraninya maju dalam misi ini, aku ucapkan terima kasih. Mungkin ini pertemuan kita yang kesekian kali, tapi mungkin juga akan menjadi yang terakhir. Aku perintahkan kalian, jangan pernah menyerah! Hadapi dengan sekuat tenaga karena kalian adalah seorang prajurit! Seorang prajurit pantang meneteskan air mata di medan perang. Tetap fokus dan laksanakan misi dengan baik. Bisa dipahami?!"

"Siap, bisa!"

Komandan Oh mengangguk puas mendapati antusiasme dari prajurit-prajurit kebanggaannya itu. Semua yang terlibat dalam misi membawa keluar data itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan dilengkapi persenjataan. Sebelumnya, ia sudah menghubungi militer Angkatan Udara untuk ikut berpatisipasi dalam misinya kali ini. Diharapkan Angkatan Udara untuk menggunakan beberapa unit helikopter guna membantu mereka yang akan masuk kedalam gedung dengan cara membawa amunisi—tentunya jaga-jaga jika mereka kehabisan peluru.

"Interupsi, Komandan."

Jihoo melirik Tuan Park yang menghampirinya lalu berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Izinkan aku untuk menyampaikan satu hal penting, Komandan Oh-"

Jihoo menganggukkan kepala dan mempersilahkan Tuan Park untuk maju dan menyampaikan hal tersebut.

"Jika kalian berhadapan langsung dengan makhluk itu, jangan ragu untuk menembak mereka—tepat di kepala! Meskipun mereka mulanya manusia seperti kita, akan tetapi virus itu telah meracuni otak mereka. Jadi, maka dari itu, sasaran utama kita adalah otaknya. Karena otak adalah pusat syaraf yang sangat vital. Itu akan menghentikan pergerakan mereka-"

Tuan Park membuang nafasnya perlahan sebelum meneruskan kembali memaparkan analisanya, "Berhati-hatilah. Virus itu bersifat parasit, dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat pada inang barunya. Jika kalian bersinggungan dengan makhluk itu, usahakan jangan sampai kalian terluka karenanya. Luka sekecil apapun akan berdampak besar. Apalagi jika kalian sampai tergigit. Virus itu akan lebih mudah masuk kedalam aliran darah kalian, merusak jaringan dan meracuni otak kalian. Dengan kata lain, jika kalian terkena virus tersebut, kalian akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

Semuanya tampak menahan nafas mendengarkan penjelasan dari Tuan Park. _Namja_ paruh baya itu terlihat sangat serius dengan perkataannya. Setidaknya pemikiran matang dan analisa dari ayah Park Yoochun itu memberikan masukan yang sangat penting bagi kelangsungan hidup mereka dalam misi kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Vans' cuap:**

**Ha! Preet~ XD #terbang *digaplok readers***


	5. Chapter 5

**Vans' cuap:**

**Dua kalimat untuk reader-ssi sebelum membaca ff ini:**

**Anggap saja ada (untuk segala hal yang ada di ff ini);**

**dan**

**_Don't Like, Don't Read!_**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sepi bercahayakan rembulan dari langit yang kelam bersuasanakan mencekam. Suasana mencekam tersebut makin didukung dengan keadaan kota yang sunyi dan kacau balau. Jalanan yang sepi dan gang sempit yang berasap menambah kengerian tak kasat mata yang membuat bulu roma meremang.

Seorang _yeoja_ muncul dari celah gang sempit dengan langkah terseok. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat melangkah. Nafasnya memburu disertai dengan erangan kecil yang sesekali keluar dari bibirnya.

_Yeoja_ itu kemudian bersandar pada sebuah mobil tak berpenghuni ditepi jalan. Mobil biru metalik yang sebenarnya adalah milik dia sendiri. Telapak tangan _yeoja_ tersebut memegang lengannya yang tergores benda tajam—menorehkan luka memanjang sampai sikunya.

Ringisan perih dieluhkan _yeoja_ itu. Bibirnya yang pucat bergetar pelan.

Perlahan ditolehkannya kepala kearah di mana ia bisa melihat pagar tembok yang menjulang tinggi. Cahaya keremangan mengintip dari balik gerbang pagar tembok tersebut. Pagar tembok yang mana dibaliknya terdapat gedung raksasa yang menjulang tinggi disana.

Memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat ia bersandar, _yeoja_ itu pun melangkahkan kembali kakinya menghampiri gerbang tersebut. Berharap dapat ditemukannya orang-orang yang bersedia menolong dirinya yang terluka.

Sesampainya di gerbang, _yeoja_ itu pun langsung mengetuk pagar tersebut lumayan keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari dua orang penjaga gerbang disana. Dan hal tersebut memang berhasil. Terbukti dengan perhatian seorang petugas berseragam polisi yang teralihkan keasal suara—tepatnya pintu gerbang.

Melihat ada seorang _yeoja_ yang terluka, petugas itu pun segera menghampirinya dan membukakan gerbang. Dengan raut wajah yang khawatir, dia pun berkata pada sang _yeoja,_ "Apa yang telah terjadi, nona? Mari masuk. Lukamu harus segera mendapat perawatan dari dokter."

Petugas yang satunya—yang berseragam militer juga mengarahkan atensinya kepada sang rekan. Dengan sigap pula ia menghampirinya. "Kau, segera bawa nona ini ke tenda kesehatan. Aku akan berjaga disini," sahutnya. Sang rekan yang berseragam polisi itu pun mengangguk dan bergegas menuntun sang _yeoja_ yang semakin melemah menuju salah satu tenda darurat yang diperuntukkan untuk pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan.

Sementara itu sang _yeoja_ semakin merasakan tubuhnya yang lemas dan nafas yang semakin melemah karena lelah. Namun dalam hati ia terus menguatkan dirinya untuk bertahan dalam kondisinya yang mengenaskan kini.

.

.

.

_Vans' Present_

**======================== THE VIRUS =========================**

_Disclaimers: God, their parents, and themselves_

_Warning: Shounen-ai, gore, thriller, a lil bit of angst, out of character and amburegul_

.

.

.

_/ "Kami sudah masuk kedalam Gedung B, ruang arsip. Ganti-" /_

"Segera bentuk formasi tim. Kami akan usahakan menuntun kalian sampai keatas. Ganti-"

_/ "_Roger._" /_

Changmin menghela nafasnya dalam. Kini ia sebagai Ketua Tim Tiga, mengemban tugas untuk memantau keadaan didalam gedung melalui kamera _CCTV_ lalu menginformasikannya kepada Tim Satu dan Tim Dua. Inspektur polisi tersebut menatap tajam pada setiap gambaran yang tertangkap oleh kamera _CCTV_ yang tampil dilayar monitor.

"Kyu, tampilkan kamera dikoridor penghubung gedung."

Kadet Cho Kyuhyun menuruti perintah atasannya. Ia segera menghubungkan koneksinya ke dua kamera _CCTV_ yang berada koridor penghubung antara Gedung A dan Gedung B. Jemarinya dengan lincah bergerak diatas _keyboard._ Beberapa detik kemudian muncul 'lah gambar pautauan kamera _CCTV_ disana.

Nampak koridor yang sepi dengan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan. Mungkin kekacauan juga pernah terjadi disana.

"Koridor itu berada di lantai berapa?" tanya Junsu yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua anggota polisi itu dengan seksama.

"Ada di lantai sepuluh. Jumlah lantai setiap gedung sama, 33 lantai-.." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari monitor.

Junsu mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Matanya terus bergerak memperhatikan monitor-monitor kecil yang mengelilingi meja. Keningnya bergerenyit saat melihat siluet makhluk mengerikan seperti _zombie_ itu melintas dikoridor Gedung A lantai 3.

"Changmin-_ssi,_ ada makhluk itu di Gedung A lantai 3!" seru Junsu sembari menunjuk kerarah monitor yang terletak paling ujung.

Dengan cepat Inspektur Shim mendekat kearah monitor yang ditunjuk Junsu. "Aku harap makhluk itu tidak lebih pintar untuk menggunakan lift-" celetuknya.

**KREEK KREEK**

_Walkie-talkie_ yang dipegang Changmin tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara nyaring—yang menandakan bahwa ada panggilan yang masuk.

_/ "Izin bertanya. Ganti-" /_

Didekatkannya benda tersebut kedepan mulutnya.

"Diizinkan."

_/ "Boleh kami menggunakan lift?" /_

"Akan kami periksa. Kalian tetap ditempat."

_/ "_Roger-_" /_

Changmin merapat pada Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan komputer data. "Kyu, tampilkan kamera lantai 1 sampai dengan lantai 10!"

"Baik."

Namja berseragam polisi berwarna biru itu pun segera mengalihkan sementara pembobolan akses untuk Gedung A. Tak berapa kemudian, tampilan dari sepuluh monitor kecil yang ada langsung berubah. Menampilkan suasana di tiap lantai yang tadi atasannya perintahkan.

Sontak semuanya memperhatikan tiap monitor dengan teliti.

"Gerakkan kamera kearah lift tiap lantai!"

**TAK TAK TAK**

Kyuhyun menekan beberapa tombol sebelum memutar sebuah analog miliknya disamping _mouse._ Tampilan monitor secara serempak bergerak kearah kanan. Dan dapat terlihat dua pintu lift yang berada diujung koridor.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu didalam gedung, kedua tim masih menunggu konfirmasi dari Tim Tiga dengan tenang. Sesekali dicermatinya keadaan sekitar.

Ruang arsip berukuran lumayan luas yang didalamnya terdapat puluhan rak besi. Puluhan bahkan ratusan dokumen berada disana. Bertumpuk dan memadati tiap rak besi yang ada.

**CREK**

"Siapkan senjata kalian. Aku tidak mau mendengar jika salah satu dari kita ada yang terluka sebelum kita mencapai koridor lantai sepuluh."

Jihoo mengangkat senjata api model AK-49 miliknya. Memberikan perintah pada setiap anggota tim agar bersiap siaga dan mempersiapkan senjatanya.

Yoochun terlihat memutar-mutar sebuah _handgun_ yang dilengkapi dengan sinar laser bidikan ditangannya. Memperhatikan benda itu dengan seksama. _Handgun_ berwarna hitam legam, sama persis dengan yang dipegang Jaejoong. Karena memang Komandan Oh yang memberikan senjata api laras pendek tersebut pada mereka yang amatir menggunakan senjata.

**CREK**

"Kau tinggal menarik pelatuknya," ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan sebuah handgun pada Jaejoong yang nampak gugup. "Terima kasih, Kapten Jung."

Yunho tersenyum kecil pada _namja_ cantik rekan satu timnya tersebut. "Tidak perlu sungkan. Kita satu tim, harus saling melindungi. Kuharap dengan adanya dirimu, semua tim akan selamat sampai akhir nanti."

Jaejoong mengangguk yakin. Pancaran matanya yang semakin meneguhkan keyakinan akan dirinya yang optimis untuk bisa membimbing langkah semua tim melalui tiap ruang yang dikira aman, minimal sampai ke koridor lantai sepuluh sebagaimana yang diserukan Komandan Oh Jihoo.

**KREEK KREEK**

Taecyeon mendekatkan ujung tangkai _walkie-talkie PPT aka Push-To-Talk hands-free_ yang menempel ditelinganya. _Namja_ itu juga tahu jika semua anggota tim pasti menyadarinya. Terbukti dari suasana yang tiba-tiba sepi tanpa percakapan kecil seperti sebelumnya.

_/ "Baik. Izin terima-" /_

.

.

.

.

.

**TING**

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga listrik tidak padam."

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang sebelum melangkah memasuki lift yang baru saja terbuka. Dirinya yang biasanya bersikap tenang kini nampak gurat kegugupan dan kecemasan pada raut wajahnya yang lelah. Namun _namja_ _cassanova_ itu tahu, ini bukan waktunya untuk berkeluh kesah ataupun sebagainya. Ia harus menguatkan dirinya untuk melewati hal ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga, masa depan Korea Selatan ada ditangannya—secara tidak langsung.

"Baik. Tim Satu akan naik terlebih dahulu dan melihat keadaan di atas sana. Tim Dua, tetap berhati-hati!"

"Siap, laksanakan!"

Jihoo segera menekan pintu lift setelah memberikan perintah pada Tim Dua yang dipimpin oleh Kapten Jung Yunho. Target pertama Tim Satu: sampai di koridor lantai sepuluh dan menyebrang ke Gedung A.

Lift besar itu memuat tujuh orang _namja_ didalamnya. Masing-masing dari _namja_ itu memegang senjata api laras panjang, kecuali Yoochun seorang. Hampir dua menit berlalu setelah lift meluncur. Terasa goncangan ringan yang diakibatkan terhentinya laju lift tersebut.

**TING**

**SRET**

Pintu lift terbuka lebar, dan dengan sigap empat anggota Tim Satu keluar dari lift sembari bersikap awas mengacungkan senjata api laras panjang yang mereka bawa. Langkah itu kemudian diikuti oleh Jihoo dan Yoochun yang didahului oleh Wooyoung.

Stasiun _walkie-talkie_ Tim Satu berdengung sesaat sebelum suara yang berasal dari benda tersebut menyadarkan mereka tentang satu hal.

Mereka tidak sendirian di lantai ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima menit, total waktu yang dihabiskan Jaejoong dan timnya saat sedang menunggu lift yang akhirnya sampai kembali di lantai bawah.

Tim Dua itu pun segera memasuki lift tersebut dengan tegang. Terlebih Jaejoong yang mentalnya masih sedikit terguncang pasca keluarnya ia dari dalam gedung dengan keadaan selamat. Lantas sesudahnya ia malah kembali memasuki gedung mengerikan tersebut. Meski kini ia mengembang sebuah misi yang menentukan masa depan kota, tapi perasaan takut itu tetap ada.

Lift berguncang pelan tatkala sesaat tadi pintunya tertutup dan lampu tanda yang menyala menandakan lift tersebut sedang meluncur keatas dengan kecepatan konstan. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya kesat. Perasaan buruk yang semula menghantuinya kini datang kembali. Menggetarkan mental yang telah susah payah ia bangun demi menjalani misi ini.

Sukses atau tidak, itu semua tergantung usaha dari dirinya sendiri—dengan kerja sama tim yang bagus tentu saja. Jaejoong tahu hal itu dengan betul, dan ia sadar.

Mata _doe_ milik _namja_ cantik itu melirik _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan tegap yang menjadi ketua timnya, Kapten Jung. _Namja_ yang telah berbaik hati meminjamkan pakaiannya dan bersedia membimbingnya yang buta sama sekali tentang persenjataan. Karena memang pada kenyataannya, ia hanyalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa yang mengurusi bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen. Bukan pucuk senjata dan sebagainya.

**TING**

Semua mata sontak tertuju pada pintu lift yang perlahan terbuka, menampilkan keadaan yang sama sekali tak mereka duga sebelumnya. Walaupun telah mempersiapkan segalanya, tapi tak secepat ini.

Jaejoong—yang posisinya berada paling belakang—reflek membenturkan punggungnya kedinding lift. Mata _doe-_nya terbelalak, _shock._

_'Tuhan-… Aku tahu aku bukanlah seorang yang taat. Tapi kali ini, jangan biarkan salah seorang dari kami terluka. Kumohon-..'_

.

.

.

.

.

Junsu terlihat panik melihat kekacauan yang terjadi dilantai 10. Yang tak mereka duga sama sekali, bahwa adanya makhluk mengerikan itu yang keluar dari ruangan bersekat yang ada di lantai tersebut. Padahal tadi Junsu sudah benar-benar mengecek situasi lantai 10 yang tenang tanpa gangguan apapun.

Namun ternyata-…

Changmin berdecak saat melihat Tim Satu dan Tim Dua—yang baru saja tiba—mencoba melumpuhkan makluk bernama zombie itu dengan menggunakan timah panas yang dimuntahkan senjata api yang mereka pakai. Ada sekitar lima mayat-berjalan disana.

Ini baru lantai 10, bagaimana dengan lantai-lantai selanjutnya? Sedangkan masing-masing gedung memiliki 33 lantai.

"Junsu-_ya,_ duduklah dulu. Tenangkan dirimu sejenak," ujar Tuan Park sambil menepuk pelan bahu Junsu.

Junsu menoleh padanya lalu mengangguk perlahan. _Namja_ manis itu kemudian mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya disamping kursi yang kini tengah diduduki oleh appa dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

Berbicara tentang 'mantan kekasih', Junsu jadi teringat masa-masa kuliahnya dulu. Ia yang satu universitas dengan pewaris Shinki _Inc._ itu tak sengaja bertemu saat masa orientasi mahasiswa yang diadakan oleh pihak kampus. Rutin diselenggarakan untuk menyambut mahasiswa baru.

Awalnya, Junsu tidak tahu menahu tentang Yoochun dan keluarganya secara menyeluruh. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah; bahwa Yoochun itu seorang mahasiswa yang seangkatan dengannya serta menempuh stadi di Fakultas Farmasi dan Teknologi Pangan. Sedangkan Junsu sendiri mengambil Fakultas Teknologi Informatika disana, sebagai mahasiswa yang mengandalkan beasiswa untuk biaya kuliahnya saat itu.

Saat ia menjalin hubungan spesial dengan _namja_ bermarga Park itu pun, ia tak tahu sama sekali jika kekasihnya kala itu adalah seorang pewaris perusahaan keluarga Park yang sangat besar dan disegani itu, Shinki _Inc._

Junsu pun mengenal Tuan Park. Bukan saat ia menjalin hubungan dengan Yoochun, tapi sesudahnya. Tepatnya saat ia datang ke pesta pertunangan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Junsu tersentak saat kembali merasakan tepukan pada bahunya. Ternyata lagi-lagi dari Tuan Park. "Kenapa melamun, Junsu-_ya_? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya _namja_ paruh baya itu dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

_Namja_ manis sepupu Jaejoong itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari mengulas senyum kecil, "_Nan gwaenchana,_" ucapnya.

Raut wajah khawatir Tuan Park sedikit mengendur karenanya. _Namja_ paruh baya itu berdeham pelan sebelum kembali mengamati tampilan _CCTV_ pada salah satu jajaran monitor didepan sana. Layar tersebut menampilkan gambar di mana Tim Satu dan Tim Dua sedang menghadapi makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu. Dahinya tampak berkerut keras saat melihat putranya yang mencoba melumpuhkan satu diantara dua mayat-berjalan tersebut, namun ternyata hanya mengenai kakinya yang menggelantung mengerikan.

Gerakan kecil yang mengusik berasal dari _namja_ yang duduk dikursi sampingnya. Junsu duduk gelisah menatap monitor yang menampilkan kekacauan tersebut. Sedikit banyak—yang ia tahu—_namja_ manis bernama Kim Junsu ini mempengaruhi sifat Yoochun. Dulu, saat Yoochun masih duduk dibangku SMU, putra satu-satunya itu kerap kali mengencani _yeoja_ yang berbeda tiap minggunya. Meskipun tidak dikenalkan secara langsung, tapi Tuan Park selalu mengawasi dan memperhatikan kegiatan putranya itu diluar sana. Sebut ia ayah yang mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang berlebih terhadap kehidupan asmara putranya tersebut.

Dan hal itu terhenti saat Yoochun telah memasuki bangku universitas. Empat tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama semenjak Yoochun mengencani seorang _yeoja_ terakhir kali. Bahkan ia sudah menjodohkan Yoochun dengan putri salah satu kolega yang ia percayai.

Namun ternyata, semua itu salah. Ia tak lagi mengenal putranya sebaik dulu. Ia tak tahu jika saat itu Yoochun tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang—meski bukan seorang _yeoja,_ tidak masalah baginya. Ia telah salah mengambil langkah, bahkan terkesan terburu-buru menjadikan _yeoja_ itu calon menantunya tanpa mengetahui adanya dua hati yang terluka karenanya.

Satu minggu masa pertengkaran hebat antara Yoochun dan Junsu. Satu minggu itu pula Tuan Park menyaksikan putranya yang setiap malam menenggak bergelas-gelas _vodka_ tiap malamnya—yang mengakibatkan Yoochun jatuh sakit selama tiga hari tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain.

Tetapi-… Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sebagai kepala keluarga Park, ia tak mungkin membatalkan pertunangan itu dengan alasan ketidakinginan putranya yang telah memiliki tambatan hatinya sendiri. Karena tanpa perhitungan yang biasa ia pertimbangkan, ia menyatakan bahwa Yoochun siap dijodohkan.

"Tuan Park, ini-.."

Tuan Park mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara. Changmin berdiri dihadapannya seraya menyodorkan segelas kopi hitam padanya. "Anda kelihatan lelah sekali. Minumlah walau sedikit untuk menjaga kesadaran."

_Namja_ paruh baya itu menerima gelas berisi kopi panas tersebut. Sepertinya keadaan sudah mulai teratasi. Tampak dari keadaan tim mereka yang tak sepanik tadi.

"Tim Satu sudah menyebrang ke Gedung A. Tim Satu dan Dua akan naik menggunakan tangga. Lift terlalu berbahaya meskipun cepat. Karena kita tidak tahu aka nada serangan atau tidak."

Changmin menyeruput kopi panasnya. Kepulan asap tipis mengepul dari tiap gelas kopi yang dipegang anggota Tim Tiga tersebut. Kyuhyun tampaknya masih disibukkan dengan komputernya. _Namja_ berseragam polisi itu bahkan tidak mengalihkan tatapannya sedetik pun dari monitor. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Apa kita akan terus mengawasi disini, Changmin-_ssi_?" Junsu bertanya pada Changmin yang kini tengah berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. "Tentu. Tugas kita bukan hanya diam saja. Tapi memastikan keadaan yang terjadi didalam gedung. Meminimalisir tingkat kematian semua anggota tim. Sekaligus menjaga agar listrik yang mengalir tetap stabil. Karena bagaimana pun, gedung Shinki _Inc._ terlalu bergantung pada pasokan aliran listrik. Mulai dari pintu masuk dan sebagainya, semua dialiri dengan listrik."

**CHIP**

**TEEET TEEET TEEET**

"Oh, Ya Tuhan!"

Semua anggota Tim Tiga yang berada di tenda darurat itu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memekik setelah sebelumnya hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Inspektur Shim, aku mendapat laporan bahwa akan dilakukan pemadaman listrik oleh pihak pemerintah kota dalam beberapa jam kedepan. Aku tidak tahu pasti mengapa dan ada apa. Tetapi berdasarkan informasi yang kuterima, listrik akan dipadamkan selama satu jam untuk memperbaiki pengaliran dari beberapa tempat ke camp penampungan sementara-"

Changmin terdiam beberapa saat mendengar informasi dari Kyuhyun.

Otak jeniusnya kembali diperas untuk kesekiankalinya hari ini.

Sial. Ia benar-benar pusing sekarang!

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
